Rise of Doctor Gero
by Major144
Summary: A origin story about Dr. Gero. How Gero came to working for the Red Ribbon Army, his desire for revenge against Goku, and his creation of the androids and Cell. Along with himself becoming an android.
1. Chapter 1 Recruitment

Rise of Doctor Gero

Chapter 1 Recruitment

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z this is just a story for fun.

In a secret base located in the woods there was the military base of the paramilitary crime organization known as the Red Ribbon Army. The organization was ran by aman simply known as Commander Red. He was a short man with red hair, who wore a eye patch over his right eye and a black suit.

At the current moment Commander Red was looking at two files on two scientist who specialized in robotics. The first was a man from Jingle Village named Dr. Flappe. He had puffy hair and wore a yellow coat and glasses. The second man from North City named Dr. Gero. He had white hair and wore a white shirt with an orange vest. Commander Red studied them hard. He turned his second in command a tall black man called Staff Officer Black.

"I have come to the conclusion that both these scientist will be valuable assets to the organization and our cause. Bring them both here I wish to speak to them." Said Red.

"Right away sir." Said Black as he left the room to make preparations to bring the two scientist to the base.

In North City Dr. Gero had just returned to his apartment from a long week of work at his secret lab in the mountain area just North of the city. It had been a long week of hard work developing a new type of spy robot. Dr. Gero planed to sell it to the government and make some more money for his research. Gero looked outside his apartment window at all the people just walking about.

"Disgusting flawed creatures! Wondering about carefree with no vision or desire for perfection! One day I will replace you all with my own perfect artificial beings! Enjoy your lives, for one day my dream will become a reality!" Muttered Gero.

There was a knock at Gero's door that interrupted his thoughts. He went and opened the door and saw two large men wearing trench coats, sunglasses, and hats.

"Who are you?" Demanded Gero.

"We are representatives of an organization, who wish to meet with you and recruit you." Said one of the men.

"I have no interest in whatever your organi-" Began Gero as he started to close the door, but was caught off by one the man shoving his foot in the doorway.

The man reached into his trench coat and pulled out a very large hand gun and pointed at Gero. Gero's eyes widened in fear as he let go of the door.

"I believe it would be in your best interest for you to come with us." Sad the man as he pushed the door open.

"I...think I will meet with your organization." Said Gero with a bit of nervousness as the men walked him out of his apartment.

The men hustled Gero to a hover car with tinted windows. Gero got into the back seat while the two men got into the front seat. The hover car rose into the air and took off.

Elsewhere in Jingle Village Dr. Flappe was in his house drinking some hot coco, when he heard a knock at his door. He went and opened it and was greeted by the sight of a large muscular man with grey hair.

"Hello who are you?" Asked Flappe.

"My name is General White. I am a representative of a organization that wishes to meet with you and recruit you." Said the man.

"And if I refused?" Asked Flappe.

White pulled out a pipe and smoked it. He looked around at the surroundings and back at Flappe.

"This is a nice village you have here. It would be a shame if something were to happened to it." Said White.

Flappe looked confused, then he noticed a large group of men wearing coats and carrying assault rifles a few yards behind White. A sense of dread took ahold of Flappe. He had heard the villagers talking about a strange tower and some kind of military group that had popped up recently. These were members of that group.

"I will come with you. Just don't hurt the villagers." Said Flappe as he put on a coat and walked out of his house.

"I knew you would see things our way." Smiled White as he pulled out a capsule and threw it to the ground.

There was a puff of smoke and a medium size plane appeared. White got into the pilots seat, while Flappe got into the passengers seat. The plane took off into the sky.

The hover car Gero was in traveled for a few hours before stopping. The passenger door opened and Gero got out. His eyes adjusted to the light as he walked out. He looked around. He appeared to be in some kind of military base. Everywhere he looked he saw a giant R R on all the buildings, vehicles, and solider uniforms. A solider stepped forward and led Gero to some kind of waiting room. There Gero waited for another hour or so, before a door opened and another man with puffy hair, wearing glasses and, a yellow coat was hustled in.

"Who are you?" Asked Gero.

"I am Dr. Flappe. May I ask who you are?" Said the man.

"I am Dr. Gero." Said Gero.

"Oh I've heard of you. I've read some of your work on robotics. You've done some ground breaking work." Said Flappe.

"Thank you. I've read your some of your work on robotics also. I'm quite interested in your android research." Said Gero.

"Thank you for the compliment. May I ask how you ended up here?" Asked Flappe.

"A couple of men with guns dragged me from my apartment to a car. The next thing I know I'm here." Said Gero.

"Same thing happened to me. A large group of men threatened my village and forced me to come here." Said Flappe.

"I wonder where here is." Said Gero.

Before they could continue talking a tall black man in a suit walked into the room.

"The Commander would like to see you now." He said.

Gero and Flappe followed the man out of the room and down a long hallway. They stopped in front of a large pair and entered a large office. In the office were a couple of chairs sitting in front of a large desk. Sitting behind the desk was a short man with red hair, wearing a suit and a eyepatch over his right eye.

"Greetings Dr. Gero and Dr. Flappe. I hope you enjoyed man men's hospitality. My name is Commander Red. I'm the leader of a group known as the Red Ribbon Army." Said Red as Gero and Flappe took a seat in front of the desk. The tall man stood next to the desk.

"May I ask why you have brought us here?" Asked Gero as he eyed Red.

"Aw straight to the point. I like that. I have brought you both here because your both the leading experts in robotics and mechanical engineering. I believe in the current state of the world your talents are wasted. The world has gone soft and weak over the years. I believe if a threat like King Piccolo were to spring up the way the world is now wouldn't be able to handle it." Said Red.

Gero and Flappe shivered at the mention of the evil lords name.

"You see I want make this world strong again with a powerful military. I need the most brilliant minds to develop sophisticated weapons and robots capable of super human feats. If you join our organization I will give you unlimited funding and materials for your research and projects. So will you join us?" Said Red.

Gero was intrigued by this offer. If he joined up with the Red Ribbon Army his dream of an ideal world full of his perfect robotic creations would be closer to becoming a reality. Gero stuck out his hand and Red shook it.

"Your offer has caught my interest. I will gladly join you." Said Gero.

"Thank you. I'm sure this partnership will be beneficial for both of us." Said Red as he turned to Flappe.

Flappe didn't like Red's talk about changing the world and creating weapons. He took a close look at Red. Flappe realized that Red was a power hungry man, who would do anything to obtain his goals. Flappe thought about his village and what harm Red would do to it if Flappe refused to join the Red Ribbon Army. Reluctantly he shook Red's hand.

"I will join you." He said.

"Excellent. I will have my men show you around and gather the equipment you need for a lab. Black show our new comrades around the base." Said Red.

"Right away sir." Said Black as he lead Gero and Flappe out of the room.

Gero smiled to himself. He had a feeling that he was going to enjoy working for the Red Ribbon Army.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Major Metallitron

Rise of Doctor Gero

Chapter 2 Major Metallitron

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z this is just a story for fun.

The Red Ribbon Army supplied Gero and Flappe with a lab to work in. The two scientist decided to build a powerful military security robot for their first project. The two scientist went about ordering and constructing parts for their robot. They ordered and installed weapons and some of the latest computer software they could get their hands on. Soon they had a metal skeleton and body built.

"This is turning out quite nicely." Said Gero as he admired their work.

"I suppose so, but I think we should make it look less like a machine and make it resemble a bit more of a human. That way people won't realize what our creation is. It would be less conspicuous." Said Flappe.

"You make a good point." Admitted Gero.

The two scientist went about creating a material that looked and almost felt like skin. They even attached a red wig to their creation's head. Next they went about clothing their creation. After ordering some large clothes. They gave their creation large pant, blackish blue army boots, a blue sleeveless shirt, and sunglasses. After running a few test they were ready to present their creation. Commander Red and Staff Offer Black were called to the lab for a demonstration. The two of them saw the creation just standing in the room. Red assumed that the giant man was hired muscle. Black was confused about the giants presence, he had no file about a giant in an of their forces. Gero and Flappe walked into the room.

"Commander so glad you could make it to see our demonstration." Said Gero.

"Yes. Yes. Now tell me where is this robot you created." Said Red.

"It's right over there." Said Flappe as he pointed at the giant.

"That men there is a machine?" Asked Black slightly intrigued.

"Yes he is. That men there is a high tech piece of machinery disguised as a human. An android to be more precious." Said Gero.

"What can he do?" Asked Red.

"We have a test field set out to demonstrate our machines abilities." Said Flappe as he walked up to the giant. "Come along it's time for some test."

"Yes doctor." Replied the giant.

The group marched outside where there was a test field with dummies dressed as soldiers and a few old jeeps.

"We have devised a serious of test to demonstrate are robots long range weapons capabilities and strength." Said Gero.

The giant walked up to a couple of dummies in front of a brick wall that stood several away from him. The giant clenched it's right hand into fist. The fist shot out from the giant's arm on a burst of flame that made it look like a rocket! The fist plowed through one if the dummies and smashed a huge hole through the brick wall behind it!

"Incredible!" Exclaimed Black.

"Yes! I'm liking this a lot." Said Red.

The giant picked up it's fist, marched off, and stopped a few yards in front of a jeep. The giant opened his mouth wide and a missile flew out hitting the jeep reducing it to a pile of smoking ruble. The giant walked up to another jeep picked it up as if it weighed nothing and crumbled the car up like a piece of paper between it's massive hands. The giant dropped the crumpled remains of the car and faced the military men and scientist.

"Test objectives complete." Said the giant.

"Very impressive." Said Black.

"I must admit you've lived up to your reputations. I'm very pleased with your work so far." Said Red as he pulled out a cigar and started to smoke it.

"Thank you sir." Said Flappe.

"There is one problem our creation has. He runs on batteries that need to be charged every few months. He'll run out of power after working hard or from taking a serious amount of damage." Said Gero.

"Good to know." Said Black.

"So what do you call this robot of yours?" Asked Red.

"We haven't name him yet, but you can name him if you want." Said Flappe.

Red turned towards the giant and studied him.

"He looks like he would be...ranked Major. Hmmm. Major Machine? No to obvious. Major Murder? No. Major...Metal? Hmmm. Metal Metallitron? I kinda of like that. We will call him Major Metallitron!" Said Red pleased with himself.

"A good name sir." Said Black.

"Thank you." Said Red as he turned to the scientist. "Tell what's your next big project going to be."

"Well sir. We plan to create androids that will make Major Metallitron obsolete. These new androids will be stronger and more intelligent. Capable of thinking like a men, but with the intelligence of a computer." Said Gero.

"I'm liking the sound of that. Ask for whatever you need we will provide it to you." Said Red as he started to walk towards the base, with Black right behind him.

"Gero are you sure it's a good idea to create strong intelligent robots for the Red Ribbon Army?" Asked Flappe.

"You worry to much Flappe. The Red Ribbon Army is trying to bring balance to the world and make it strong. We are now apart of something bigger now that's going to change the world. Soon the world will be perfect." Said Gero.

"Ok whatever you say." Muttered Flappe as he thought about the soldiers holding his village hostage.

Gero ignored him and started to walk to the lab followed by Flappe and Major Metallitron.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Androids

Rise of Doctor Gero

Chapter 3 Androids

By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z this is just a story for fun.

In the months that followed Gero and Flappe began creating a new line of super intelligent androids. They named their androids by number of creation. Groand Flappe managed to create seven androids with advance intelligence. As a safety measure the Red Ribbon Army had bombs installed in the androids incase the machines decided to turn on them or prove to be useless. The new androids were more humanoid in appearance and they were smaller then Major Metallitron.

The androids were strong, but they failed to live up to strength and brutality the Red Ribbon Army demanded. The androids were considered useless and destroyed by the Red Ribbon Army. Flappe was disappointed that the androids were just seen as machines and instead of thinking intelligent beings. Gero was mad because the androids failed to live up to the standers of the Red Ribbon Army.

The following month Gero and Flappe went to work on their eighth android. The two scientist developed a new artificial intelligence program that would make the android think more like a human, while still having the intelligence of a machine. They greatly increased the strength of the new android.

When the android was halfway done Flappe went to go see Red and Black.

"I request to return to my village." Said Flappe.

"Why should we allow that?" Asked Red.

"Because I can test how our latest android acts in extreme cold temperatures. If there was a problem I would be able to fix it." Explained Flappe.

"Alright will allow you to leave, but you will finish the android and report to General White." Said Red.

"Thank you sir." Said Flappe as he left.

Red turned to Black.

"We might as well send Major Metallitron and see how he reacts to cold weather. It might give us a good opportunity to see how he performs as a security system." Said Red.

"Very good sir I'll have the men the men get right on that and I'll inform White about Flappe and the machines." Said Black before he left the office.

Flappe returned to the lab and started to gather up his things. The half finished android was loaded up into a large create. Gero watched Flapoe pack a slightly annoyed look on his face. Flappe finished packing and turned to face Gero.

"Well it was nice working with Gero. You are a brilliant man and I hope to see you again sometime." Said Flappe as he stuck his hand out to Gero.

"I'll admit your a brilliant man, though you are weak." Said Gero.

"Excuse me?" Asked. Slightly shocked Flappe.

"You are weak. You and me have the potential to change the world. With the Red Ribbon Army backing us up we have the opportunity to change the world and make it perfect with our ideas and creations. Instead you going back to your village, because you don't have the stomach or nerve to see things through to the end." Ranted Gero.

"Well you must be blind. The Red Ribbon Army is a cruel organization that cares nothing for people or these who serve under them! Our creation's deaths were an example of the Red Ribbon Army's treatment to their own forces! If you don't see that then you must be some kind of ego maniac!" Shouted Flappe.

The two scientist glared at one another for a few minutes before Flappe grabbed his bag an started to march out of the lab. A plane was waiting outside the lab Fappe loaded up in the front, while the half completed android and Major Metallitron rode in the back of the plane. Gero watched the plane take off and fly away.

"Good riddance." Muttered Gero as he went to draw up blueprints for the next android.

Gero eventually grew board with the blueprint and decided to get to work on another project. Gero's new project was a super-powered mechanized suit he called the Battle Jacket. Gero armed the Battle Jacket with lasers and missiles, he even gave the battle jacket a special missile capable of destroying the entire base or even a mountain. When it was complete Gero gave the Battle Jacket to Black, who Gero deemed as a good person to pilot it. For the next few months things were looking up for Gero and the Red Ribbon Army. Unfortunately things were fixing to change for them.

To be continued.


End file.
